


Do or Die

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Character Death, Gen, Suicide, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants





	Do or Die

The world was once buzzing with life.

People were always trying to get to their next destination, the sounds of children playing and giggling could be heard all over the world, and there were always people talking. It never failed. That was, until the apocalypse. What started out as one person getting sick turned into hundreds, and then thousands. Once they died something happened that no one expected- they got back up. However, they weren’t who they used to be. In fact, the things had only one thing on their mind… human flesh.

The weak perished and the strong barely survived. But was survival worth it in a world that had grown quiet? It was once a world teeming with life and love, but had grown full of hatred and fear. What was the point in living in such a world?

One Eridan Ampora consistently found himself asking such questions. He wasn’t sure what the world had in store for him, and he didn’t know why he hadn’t put a bullet through his brain. It seemed like the only solution. There wasn’t a cure or anything of the sort. He was forced to live amongst the dead, wandering around aimlessly with the small group of survivors consisting of two friends and his older brother, Cronus. He supposed he stayed alive for the sake of the rest of his group. The twenty-three year old hated sounding cocky, but he was the biggest reason why the group was still alive. Eridan had pulled them out of tough situations on more than one occasion, and he would continue doing so until they all met their ends.

The group of four had managed to hole themselves in an abandoned hotel. It took a few days to clear it and make sure everything was blocked, but once the deed was done, they found themselves safe for once. They were able to breathe. However, it was all short-lived as they discovered feeding four mouths wasn’t the easiest task.

“What are we going to do?” Feferi Peixes, a thin blonde asked, her grey eyes teary with worry. Eridan recalled times where she used to be bubbly and full of happiness. Not anymore.

“I dunno, Fef. We’ll figure something out,” Eridan muttered, checking a few of the cabinets once more to make sure there was nothing there. He could’ve sworn they had gone through everything and made sure things were stocked. Had someone beat them there and cleared the food stock beforehand?

Cronus decided to voice what they were all thinking, “Is someone followin’ us? I coulda sworn there was shit here.” The tall man hadn’t been the best brother- or person in general- to be around. Before the world went to shit he was hitting on women and men, the only thing on his mind had been sex, but zombies rising and trying to take control managed to clear his head and focus.

The group looked at one another, knowing what was next. They hated going out on runs, it was dangerous. The zombies were growing hungrier by the day which meant they were desperate. Almost as desperate as the small group.

“Obviously I’m goin’,” Eridan muttered, cocking his pistol before putting it in the back of his pants and grabbing a machete. Quiet was the way, but it was always smart to come prepared and bring a gun.

He brushed his black bangs from his eyes before turning to the others, cocking a brow. Feferi looked away, though Eridan didn’t expect her to volunteer. She should’ve died ages ago when the apocalypse first started, but with the others by her side, she was able to stay alive. His eyes flicked to the other friend, Sollux. He was scrawny and blonde and had spent his life prior playing videogames on his computer. Sollux was useless when it came to fighting, but he knew his shit. However, he too looked away.

Eridan sighed, knowing Cronus was the only one there was.

“Well Cro, are we doin’ this?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blackette nodded before making sure there was ammo in his gun and placing it in the holster on his hip. He then grabbed a sword that he’d gotten from an old friend, Dirk. Cronus hated going out on runs, but it was life or death no matter what and he wasn’t about to let his little brother go at it alone. They were a family and families stuck together.

Eridan returned the nod and turned to Feferi and Sollux, “You two know what to do. When you hear our voices, let us in.”

“We know, ED. Just go,” Sollux said, his lisp shining through in his voice. He used to mask it, but with the deaths of most everyone he loved, he stopped caring.

Eridan’s blue eyes lingered on his friends for a moment, wondering if it would be the last time he ever saw him before blinking at Cronus and walking out the door of the kitchen quietly. Despite the hotel being cleared, he knew they couldn’t be too careful. Once the door closed, Feferi went forward, barricading it as best as she could before stepping back and holding onto Sollux’s hand.

The Ampora brothers held their quiet weapons at the ready, anticipating one of the undead to come around a corner at any moment. One could never be too careful in such a hateful world. However, they found that nothing was coming at them from any angle. The two let their guard down slightly before continuing on, reaching the front door within minutes.

Once at the glass doors that had been nailed shut with boards save for once spot where a board could be pried away, the two stood, staring out through a small slot, watching zombies ambling in different directions. They were filthy creatures. They were beings that didn’t care about showering or using the restroom or even surviving. All they cared about was tasting warm human flesh. Eridan wrinkled his nose, once again pushing his bangs out of his face before turning to his brother.

“There isn’t a lot of activity out there. I’m thinkin’ if we’re quiet enough, we can get out the door and work our way around them or easily take them down.” He kept his voice low, not wanting to attract any attention to themselves just yet.

“We should just take ‘em down. It’ll make it easier on us when we come back,” Cronus responded, his deep voice already low, but he managed to get it even lower.

Eridan nodded before taking a deep breath. He was never ready, but knew he had to be prepared to do what he needed to.

“So where are we headed?” He asked, holding his breath for a moment as a zombie stopped, her head turning toward the doors where Cronus and Eridan were watching. Her lower intestine was swinging about, hanging out of a large crater in her gut. If Eridan had seen that in the beginning, he would’ve vomited, but he’d grown accustomed to the grotesque. After all, he’d seen his father getting his face eaten off. What could possibly be worse than that?

Once the zombie woman turned her attention away from the door, Cronus responded, “There’s a Wal-Mart two blocks away. I say we head there.”

“Got it. Are you ready to do this?” Eridan asked, his hold on the machete tightening.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” the other responded in a soft voice.

The younger closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and quietly removing the board before opening the door, letting Cronus go out first and striking a zombie down. Of course, that captured the attention of a few other lingerers close by. Eridan shut the door behind him before covering Cronus, beheading a few of the undead before traveling forward.

There was a lot of movement from the undead, but there weren’t many around, which Eridan thanked his lucky stars for. The brothers found it was quite simple to move around and, before they knew it, they were standing in front of the Wal-Mart. However, they noticed the lack of what was by the hotel was made up in front of the large store.

Eridan captured his bottom lip between his teeth, looking around the horde of moaning and groaning zombies. There was absolutely no way he and Cronus would make it through alive. They would be overwhelmed before they took five steps forward.

“Are there any other stores?” Eridan asked, worry lacing his voice.

Cronus shook his head before rubbing the back of his neck and sighing, “I’ve got an idea, though.”

The younger quirked his brows at his brother, waiting for him to grant Eridan the idea.

“I’ll provide a distraction and you can go in, get all the shit you need and go back to the hotel,” Cronus said, not looking at his brother.

Eridan stared at the other for a moment, “That’s the stupidest fuckin’ idea I’ve ever heard. What are you gonna just sacrifice yourself or somethin’?” When he didn’t get a response from Cronus he knew that was exactly what he was trying to do. It wasn’t fair that Cronus was trying to get out of living but Eridan couldn’t. He had kept them alive for so long and it wouldn’t be fair for him to just give up. It would be selfish of Cronus to simply give up.

“I can’t keep doin’ this, Eri. I’ve thought about killin’ myself, and I’ve thought about askin’ you to do it, but- I can’t make you do somethin’ like that. So goin’ out this way will be beneficial,” Cronus finally said, looking up at his brother, tears swimming in his bright blue eyes.

“You have to keep doin’ this. I won’t let you feed yourself to those fuckers,” Eridan growled, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to prevent himself from getting emotional.

“What’s the point? This isn’t gonna end anytime soon! We’re gonna die by these things or by our own hands. We haven’t found a single living person in months. There’s no hope, Eri,” tears began spilling onto the eldest’s cheeks.

The younger shook his head, “I- I don’t want… No, Cronus I don’t want this to happen.”

“It has to because if it doesn’t I’ll find some way to off myself. You know I will,” Cronus muttered, a sad smile playing on his lips.

Eridan let out a shaky sigh, knowing Cronus wouldn’t let up. He knew his older brother and how much of a coward he was, however the world was done for. There was no such thing as being a coward in the new world; there was simply waiting until one’s time ran out. He had a feeling Cronus’ had reached that point.

“You aren’t gonna feed yourself to them,” he whispered, “you’re gonna make it through this, and we’ll figure something out when-“

There was a sudden growl behind the brother’s. Neither had been paying attention to what was going on around them, so they didn’t notice the zombie lumbering over to them, eventually reaching them and letting out a soft gurgling sound.

Eridan’s eyes widened when he saw the creatures mouth nearing the back of Cronus’ neck.

“No!” He yelled, pushing Cronus out of the way and holding his arm up to stop the creature. Unfortunately that didn’t go as planned, as the zombie gripped Eridan’s arm tightly, its teeth sinking into the flesh on the man’s arm. The blackette let out a scream, falling backward and causing a large chunk of flesh to be ripped from his arm.

He held onto his bleeding limb, watching as the blood poured quickly. His blue eyes were wide and he felt like vomiting, though he held back when a gunshot sounded. Eridan looked up, seeing Cronus holding his gun out, having just shot the zombie. Once he made sure it was down, the man ran to his younger brother, tears already reforming.

“Fuck, Eri, what do you need me to do?” He asked, running his fingers through Eridan’s hair as large tears began spilling once again.

“K-kill me,” Eridan whispered, his voice already growing weaker. His vision was moving in and out quickly, fading quickly.

“I can’t,” Cronus replied hoarsely, wanting to throw his gun to the side. He couldn’t kill his brother, he just couldn’t.

“Cro you have to, I got bit. I’m going to turn. Kill me or I’ll kill you,” Eridan growled, his bright blue eyes beginning to fade little by little.

The elder of the two shook his head quickly, wanting to refuse over and over but knowing Eridan was right. He would have to kill him or be killed. The man looked around, realizing in horror that the zombies had begun taking notice. He let out a shaky breath, knowing what he needed to do.

Kill Eridan and then himself. It was their time. Feferi and Sollux would have to fend for themselves or turn their guns on themselves. There was no hope left in the world, no point in continuing.

Cronus let out a soft sob, his vision blurring from the tears, however he did his best to blink them away, holding onto Eridan for dear life.

“I love you so much, Eri,” Cronus whispered, his bottom lip quivering.

“I love you too, Cro,” Eridan responded, a soft smile gracing his features.

Without a second thought, Cronus held the gun to Eridan’s temple and pulled the trigger, sobbing as blood splattered everywhere, coating the ground and Cronus in thick crimson. The man began sobbing, the sobs turning to heavy breathing and that turning to hyperventilating. Was he really ready to end it all?

Once again, he looked around, noticing a lot of the zombies closing in, their arms forward as growls filled the air. Their aim was to get to him and with so many closing in on all sides, Cronus knew he wouldn’t make it out no matter what. He had to be ready- he had to come to terms with the fact that death was staring him in the face.

As he cocked the gun and held it up to his temple he thought of seeing his brother, father, and friends once again. He pulled the trigger with a weak smile on his face, dropping just as the first zombie reached him.

The world was once buzzing with life, but everything had taken a turn for the worst. The living dead had taken over and left everyone hopeless.


End file.
